Our overall objective is to remain a full and active member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group and continue our participation in cooperative clinical trials conducted by the Group. In these trials, the Gynecologic Oncology group uses accepted and new experimental treatment methods in a large number of patients with all types of gynecologic cancer. Significant improvement of treatment results have been achieved in patients with gynecologic cancer by means of this multidisciplinary approach. The past performance and the track record set by the GOG provides for optimism in the improvement of the 5-year survival and quality of life of gynecologic cancer patients. Our institution will continue to register with the Group's Statistical Office all new gyn cancer patients entering our hospital. We will continue to enroll all eligible patients in active GOG protocols. We will participate in the following open protocols: Protocols #49, 56, 59, 64 dealing with the management of cervical carcinoma Protocols #34, 48 studying endometrial cancer Protocol #40 dealing with uterine sarcoma Protocols #36, 37 for the study of vulvar cancer and Protocol #55 for the study of trophoblastic disease. Protocols #4l, 44, 45, 52, 60, 6l dealing with treatment of ovarian cancers. All protocols testing phase II drugs in multiple sites of gyn cancer. Our participation will extend also to all protocols activated by the Group in the future.